Starfire's Diary
by Uranasu
Summary: Starfire has diary! And the more she write's in it the more her feelings come apparent for Robin. Can she tell him before he falls for someone else?
1. What a wonderful World!

**Hello everyone! This is going to be my first Teen Titan fic so go easy on me okay? And try to check out my other stories, you'll like them! **

****

**Chapter 1: What A Wonderful World!**

**Saturday, 4th : Teen Titans Tower**

The titans were enjoying a day of peace and relaxation. Cyborg was working on his car, Raven was meditating, Beast Boy was busily baking something, Robin was channel surfing and Satrfire......wait, were is Starfire?

****

**Starfire's room:**

_Dear Diary, _

_I am safe to say that today has been most pleasing. Though there were no crime activities going on in the city today it is always important to stay alright. That is what Robin taught me when I became a Titan._

She lightly tapped her pen against her chin, trying to think of what else to write.

_Hmm....I am not quite accustomed to this 'Diary Writing' yet. But if it is the normal customs of the girls here on Earth then I will try it as well._

_Raven was the one who gave me this 'book of locking secrets'......she said it's used by both boys and girls alike to write and lock away their deepest secrets and thoughts or just writing about their day. Either way, I most enjoy this empty book of wonders. Slade has yet show up so it has allowed Robin to ease up a bit. I only hope that he doesn't let his grudge for Slade consume him._

**Back w/ the other Titans:**

_The new one of a kind wolar gemstone is back and is in popular demand! _said awoman on the TV screen. _This gemstone is spat out of the earth once every 50 years and can only be available through this special TV offer! Don't wait! Call today! This gem......._

"Hey Beast Boy, what are you baking in there?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy quickly searched his surroundings looking for anything suspicious before he spoke.

"Okay dude...tell nobody this."

"Oookaayyyy."

"Well......" he quickly appeared behind the couch next to Robin and got close to his ear. "I'm baking a cake for Cyborg.....today's his birthday."

"His birthday!" said a surprised Robin. "I completely forgot!"

"Duuuudddeeee!! How could you forget!?!?" exclaimed Beast Boy.

"Well," he began to count the birthday's on his fingers. "Mine's March 29th, yours is Nov.3rd , Raven's is June 27th, Cyborg's is 4th, and Starfire's is......huh...."

"Umm....does Tamaranians even have birthday's?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know." responded Robin.

"......_And it'll be for a low low price of $109.99 only here at Tiffany's! So don't delay men! Get your girlfriends the gift of a life time by getting her a Wolar gemstone! Come by today!" _finished the woman on the television.

"Well....if we don't know here birthday then why don't we just ask her? Or if she doesn't have one, we can just improvise." suggested Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy! That's a great idea!"

"It was?...Oh yeah, I mean...of course!"

"You mean Beast Boy actually said something smart?" asked Raven entering the main room.

"Yesss, I can say something useful every once in a while." countered Beast Boy.

"Hmm..." she said picking up a book. "Quite a long while."

"Listen!" started Beast Boy. "I'll have you know....."

"Beast Boy, Raven.....that's enough!" demanded Robin, standing between his two bickering friends. "Today's been going swell so far. So let's just keep the peace."

"Fine!" said Beast Boy.

"......."

"Well, Raven aren't you going to agree too?" asked Beast Boy.

"Okay.....I agree that something doesn't smell fine."

There was a dark cloud of smoke circling their heads coming from........

"AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE MY CAKE!!!" screeched Beast Boy running to the kitchen for dear life.

"So umm....." began Raven. "What was that all about?"

"We're trying to figure out when is Starfire's birthday." answered Robin. "And Beast Boy..."

"Came up with a brilliant idea." interrupted Raven. "Yeah....I was here." she finished dully.

They stood there in silence until Robin started scratching the back of his head.

"Well......" began Raven. "Are you going to ask her? Or not?"

"Yeah well...about that....I'm just not good at that kinda thing. Maybe you can help."

"(sigh) I'll see what I can do." said Raven.

"Friends!" came Starfire entering the room. "I ask that we...."

"Hey, Starfire?" Robin interrupted.

"Yes?" she replied heart fully.

He just stood there staring at her; Admiring her beauty and heavenly grace.

"Is there a problem of some sort that I should be troubled about?" she asked.

"Umm....Starfire...would you.....like to go out sometime? You know, for a umm...."

"Meeting?" she finished.

"Umm, yeah. I guess you can call it that."

"Of course Robin, I would be delighted." She responded.

"Okay then, it's a date."

**Corny yes. But it's something to start of with. And not to worry dear reader's for there will be more.............just not now.**

**Ura out.**


	2. Out on the Town

**Hey Minnas! Ura's back with the second chapter to "Starfire's Diary"! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but Ura had a writer's block for this specific story so she just wrote others until it came back and...it did…HA! So here you go folks! The second chappie, yea!**

**-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Out on the Town**

* * *

**-**

**AUGUST 5th **

_Dear Diary, _

_I do not know what have become of the friendship between Robin and I, I feel that with each day he spends with **her**…he drifts further and further away from the team and I! And yet I feel that I am the only one who feels this separation, for the rest of the team is going about their everyday lives! All but me….(sigh). I wonder….if I were an earthling as well would he admire me just the same?_

She placed her pen down and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes.

It had been a long two months for her for what seemed like years. She felt the rackmass **(a/n: Is that spelled right)** was engulfing her and her friends in black hole were they cannot reach one another. She didn't like feeling this way and didn't know what to do. She usually goes to Robin whenever she is having trouble with the earthly ways, but…how could she go to ask for help from the very person who is making her go in the first place?

"I refuse to stay here any longer to dwell on such feelings." She said taking a stand. "Robin is my friend and he will surely understand the pain for which I am feeling."

She clutched her necklace that held the gemstone Robin gave her for good luck and proceeded toward the Titans main gathering room. Upon her arrival she saw Beast boy and Cyborg were indulged in their usual battles in video games, and Raven was indulged in her usual meditation. But Robin…where's Robin?

The young Tamaranian princess pondered on the situation hard for she needed the advice right away! She had been troubled with her emotions for far too long and she wanted all the pain to go away.

"_But which of my friends can help me?"_ she thought.

"_Cyborg…?" _

"You not gettin no where B-boy! This game is mine!" he cheered

"That's what you think!" BB replied.

"_Definitely not Cyborg, he is too loud and gets sad too quickly. Maybe Beast-"_she paused in mid sentence when she thought about whom it was she was thinking about.

"_Perhaps Raven may offer assistance!" _she thought cheerfully.

She walked over to Raven's meditation area to begin her questions.

"Umm, excuse me…Raven?"

"Can't talk…meditating." She responded with her eyes closed and continued her chant.

"But I need the answers to the questions of my mind." She implored.

"Go ask Robin, he's better at that stuff." She answered back, maintaining her same poise.

"But…I cannot." Starfire said sadly. "For…"

"Look, Robin just went out with Jade for some pizza. They' thought it'd be better when we ate in. Just ask Robin when he gets in."

"Ask Robin what?" said the ex side kick of the cape crusader.

"Eep!" he scared her to death! Starfire couldn't help but fly to hide behind the nearest solid object.

"What's going on?" Robin went on.

"Starfire wants to talk to you about something." answered Raven.

"No I do not! I do not wish to speak of such matters with Robin!" she protested.

"Fine….suit yourself." Raven muttered going back to her chant.

"Ooookay…Starfire you know if you need to talk about something you can always come to me." He stated, worried that there could be something wrong with his friend.

"No I do not wish to." She said bluntly, ducking to hide behind the counter. She sat down against the bottom cupboard and pulled her knees to her chest. She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear the young crime fighter come up beside her look down at her in wonder.

"Starfire tell me what's wrong. This isn't like you at all."

"And how would you know!" she snapped. "You have not been around!"

"What? Starfire I-"

Realizing what she just said and the tone she broke down into tears and got up to fly to her room for solitude.

Uhf!

On the way out the door she bumped into something or in her case someone.

"Oh excuse me." The girl pardoned in the doorway. "Huh? Starfire? What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"Nevermind!" she yelled and barged her way through. But left to the Tower roof top where she could take to the sky.

"What's with her?" the girl questioned aloud.

"She's mad at me about something…I just wish I knew what it is." came Robin

"Yo! Kerri!" Cyborg yelled. "How's it goin? Break Robby boy out his shell yet?" he teased.

"CYBORG!" he began to protest. "I'm not-"

"Nope, not yet cyber man; He's been way into his "work"" she finger quoted. "To possibly think about that."

Robin blushed furiously at the girl's remark but quickly shook it off. He had been with Kerri for a few months now and still hadn't gotten in the hang of being in a relationship. He's used to the whole 'I don't want a relationship because it'd only put you in danger' routine. But after meeting Kerri everything changed. There was something about her that just drew him in that he couldn't put his finger on. She was a great martial artist; he knew this from the day they first met. The day he was suppose to take Starfire out but ended up with something more.

--

--

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**-**

**

* * *

**

**--**

**-**

"Hey Starfire you ready?" Robin shouted.

"Oh yes I am most prepared for our day of 'the date'." replied a giddy space girl.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. She's been on Earth for almost two years now and still hasn't quite picked up the way of speech. She was always so cheerful and eager to keep everyone together. And when her curiosity strikes she always seem so adorable as she try to comprehend it all.

"Alright, let's go." He suggested.

Their evening went quite well. They went to an Italian restaurant for once instead of the usual pizza place, and then finished by walking through town aimlessly wandering toward the park. Sometime during these events Robin managed to find the time to slip away to the jewelry store to buy the pendant he saw on TV for Starfire.

He didn't know when or how to give to it to her, and quite frankly he was nervous about it all! He felt uneasy that it made him nervous around a fellow teammate. He kept telling himself that it was just a night out and that a relationship within the team was a big 'NO'! But every time she smiled at him or squealed in delight, it all left him just as quickly.

Some how while lost in his world he and Starfire made their way to the city park to enjoy the rest of the evening together before the sunset; but just as they walked into the park….

"Hey baby you wanna have good time?" asked a man

"A cutie like u shouldn't be walking around all alone in the big city." His partner added.

"Back off bucko! I can handle myself!" the girl threatened.

"We don't think you heard us good enough doll." said the first man grabbing her roughly by the wrist and lifting her in the air.

"Let go of me!" she cried.

"We will…after you join us for a nice little evening somewhere." The man repeated.

Robin soon took the impulsive and signaled Starfire to help him in the attack but was interrupted when he saw the girl's next actions.

"I said let go of me!" she yelled kicked the man holding her dead in the chin. When he hit the ground his accomplish took the defensive got ready to attack.

"Why you dirty little-" he was cut short when her foot kicked his lower abdomen causing him to drop her in pain. Upon doing so she quickly did a summersault kick to knock him back into his accomplish a few feet away.

"Wow…." Robin said in awe, and over to the girl's aid with Starfire right behind.

"Wow," he continued. "That was amazing."

She glanced curiously toward him and he instantly blushed upon locking eyes with her crimson colored ones framed by her violet hair. They continued to stay eye locked at each other until Starfire cleared her throat causing them to glance away just as quickly blushing.

"Umm…that was some amazing skill you showed back there." Robin commented. "I don't think I ever met someone who could do a summersault kick that well."

"Oh...spsh that!" she swatted her hand at. "That was grade school martial arts. Everyone should know Jeet kun do." She bragged.

"Jeet-kun-no?" Starfire fire questioned.

"It's pronounced Jeet kun do." The girl corrected. "It's a martial arts style created by the martial arts master himself, Bruce Lee……when did you get there?"

"I have been here the entire time." Starfire said angrily. "Come Robin, she obviously does not need our help any further." She huffed grabbing Robin by the arm to follow, but he stopped her in her tracks to turn back to the girl.

"Hey…umm, what's your name?" he asked.

"My name? It's Kerri Kandy, but every one calls me KiKi for short."

"Kerri huh? Well Kerri it's nice to meet you." Robin greeted extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Robin, I know all about you and your hero stories with the Titans." She said.

He blushed light and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh well uhh…Thanks." He paused for a moment before turning to introduce Starfire, but she was nowhere to be found.

"I guess she flew off somewhere, I have to go find her."

"Lemme come with you." Kerri offered. "Two sets of eyes are better than one."

"Okay, then lets go!"

-

--

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

--

-

--

* * *

-

He remembered they had searched all over the city that day and came to find out that she was already back home at the tower. If he hadn't called Cyborg to check in then he and Kerri would still be out searching for hours! He had come in that night furious and ready to give Starfire a piece of his mind! How could she just fly off without even giving him notice! Something could have happened to her and he would have never known! He stormed over to her room and opened her door.

"Starfire we need to-"

He paused in mid sentence when he noticed the Tamaranian girl lying on her bed sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to wake her so instead he walked over to her and placed the necklace with the gemstones on her nightstand for her to find in the morning.

But ever since then she's been so distant! She still talks to the other Titans just the same, but when he comes around her he's lucky to get a few words out her if it's not about the mission. And she is especially distant around Kerri! Kerri does nothing but try to be everyone's friend, and does a good job at even when it comes to Raven. But with Starfire, it's a story all in itself. She just locks herself away in her room most of the time or if he goes to talk to her then he'll find her room empty and her nowhere within the tower.

"Robin?…Robin?…' came a voice.

"Wha?"

"Come on we're gonna miss the movie if we wait any longer." Kerri reminded him.

Starfire then came floating down next to the window in the Titans living room to hear the ending of the conversation.

"Right…when Starfire comes in, tell her we need to talk on some things. I don't want any grudges formed within the team." He stated and left out with Kerri for their date.

"No grudges in the team…" she said sadly and flew back toward the city to go to the one place she ever felt at home.

-

--

-

--

* * *

**TBC**

--

-

--

--

-

**Man….nearly a year to update! I'm so sorry! I'll bring the next chapter up as soon as……..you let me know what you think of this one.**

**- Ura out.**


End file.
